Final Fantasy University
by Kenpachi Ikari
Summary: College is a place of happiness and romance.... Join Tsai Yukiza as he ventures into a college he never applied to and experiences these things and more
1. Chapter 1

On a warm spring morning, a 17 year old boy sat outside his two story home watching his mailbox. His black shoulder length hair swaying in the cool breeze as his chocolate brown eyes continued to eye the metallic box. He was sitting outside shirtless, his chest and toned body at the mercy of whatever nature threw at him. A sigh escaped his lips and he stood to his feet, slowly turning to walk back into the house. Yet, just as his hand had touched the door handle, he heard the sounds of a truck coming closer.

He turned around, and his eyes glowed with life as the mailman guided the small slips of paper into the mailbox and sped off to his next destination. The boy quickly ran down to the mailbox and nearly ripped it apart as he opened it and extracted the papers from its depths. He looked over each of them, with growing anger until he came to the last three. He smiled brightly at them and quickly rushed into the house, throwing the others on the nightstand in the living room and then plopping down onto the couch.

He quickly ripped open one of them and read its contents, his face full of cheer. Yet, when he reached the bottom of the letter, he growled in anger and quickly threw it to the side before opening the next one. Again he was pulled into a fit of rage, throwing it to the ground and then picking up the last one. He opened it and read its contents just as quickly as the others. This time he did not growl, he roared in anger and jumped up from the couch.

Shredding the letters in his hand and throwing them on the ground. "Princeton…..Yale…Harvard…. Denied from all of them… Just because of ten damn points" He said softly, trying to calm himself down. He sighed deeply and lay back on the couch, closing his eyes slightly in order to calm himself. For nearly thirty minutes he lay on the couch, thinking to himself. 'Okay…So I just have to retake the test again and then send in another request….' He thought to himself, looking down at the papers on the ground. Just as he fully closed his eyes, a knock came.

He stood up grudgingly and made his way to the door. He quickly opened it to see who had knocked, to find nothing but a letter on the ground. He looked around for who had placed it and found nobody nearby or even in sight. He picked up the letter and read its cover, eye twitching in interest. Across the top of the letter it read

**'To Tsai Yukiza, we thank you for sending in your request to join our school. We send this letter to inform you that you have qualified and are invited to enroll in FFU. The Term will start on April 24 whereas we shall await your arrival.  
Seeing as you live nearly 200 miles away from our dorms, we shall be sending a limo to pick you up. Please do not worry about anything except your own clothing and toiletries, as we shall provide you with anything else you may need.  
You shall be living on campus, along with another roommate which shall be chosen at random during orientation. If you do not wish to be enrolled in our classes, please tell the driver that you will not be joining us. Again, we shall wait for you with open arms. Oh and by the way, the driver is looking at you.  
Sincerely yours, Dean Jenova'. **

Tsai read the paper back and forward more than three times, his grin widening every time he read it. He looked up from the letter and jumped away in fear, black eyes staring into his brown ones. The man in front of him wore an all black suit, with a white undershirt to accent it. "I am Tseng, and I will be your driver today ." He said in a monotone voice. Tsai stared at the man, who seemed to just stare back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Tseng coughed, snapping Tsai out of his trance. "Are you ready and packed sir?" Tseng asked in his monotone voice. Tsai looked the man up and down before quickly running back into the house. Tseng sighed to himself and slowly followed the boy into the house, hands resting at his side. When he entered the house, Tseng heard the clatter of something against wood to his right. He walked slowly to his right and found that it was a staircase, and at the top of the staircase was a black case.

Tseng quickly moved out of the way as he noticed that the case was moving, and he was smart to move. Just as he moved away, the case slammed into the wall at the bottom and left a dent in it. Tsai quickly followed behind it, eyes shinning with happiness. He had changed his cloths quite quickly. He now wore a black tight-fitting shirt that had a red rose on the front of it, which seemed to be dripping its color onto the bottom of the shirt. His black jeans matching with the shirt, along with his black vans shoes.

"So… when are we going to go?" Tsai said happily, picking up his case and quickly walking past Tseng whose face was still void of emotion. Tseng sighed again and followed after the boy, who was already trying to force the bag into the dark limo. Tseng sighed again and walked up behind Tsai, grabbed his case with one hand, opened the trunk of the limo, and slipped it into the trunk. He closed it with a soft clunk and looked at the still smiling Tsai.

"We will depart now sir… I hope you enjoy the ride" Tseng said softly, watching as Tsai practically jumped into the limo and closed the door behind him. Tseng quickly got into the driver's seat and started the limo, quickly pulling away from the house and towards the freeway. Tsai looked out the back window at his home and waved goodbye to it. "Cya later you old broken down home… I'll be back to fix you up when I graduate" He said cheerily as the house was lost from sight.

Tsai sighed happily and lay down onto the seat of the limo and quickly drifted off to sleep, not wanting to be awake for the 200 mile drive. A few hours passed before Tsai awoke, still a little tired he rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked outside of the window. He found that they had stopped, and in front of a big building that looked as though it could have fit three of Tsai's houses. His sleepiness quickly disappeared as he thought that they had already arrived at the University, but then he heard voices outside of the car.

One of them he could tell was Tseng, from the apathetic way he talked, but he could not put his finger on the other two. One sounded annoyed and was constantly screaming at someone else, while the other was soft and sweet while apologizing for the other. Tsai groaned in annoyance and sighed when the door opened. In came a boy that seemed no older than Tsai himself, hair black as night and as shiny as the moon. His cloths looked fancy and expensive, more expensive than Tseng's suit especially.

It made Tsai a little self-conscious for his ordinary cloths. Tsai smiled at the newcomer, who looked him directly in the face. "Oh great…. I have to share a limo with trash" The boy said angrily, quickly retreating to the other side of the limo. Tsai would have screamed something back at him, but was cut short when an angelic figure slowly appeared into the limo. Her blue eyes staring around the limo until they landed on Tsai's own brown ones. She smiled at Tsai, which nearly made him melt into the seat.

Her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders as she took a seat next to the door of the limo. A beauty mark sat on her cheek near her lips, which just seemed to heighten her beauty. "Hi! I'm Sareno Zale…. And what's your name?" She asked softly, voice just as angelic as she looked. Tsai was about to reply when he heard the other boy pipe up again. "Don't talk to trash sister….. You'll never get the stink of them off of you" He said coldly, not even opening his eyes to look over.

Again Tsai was about to voice his rage when he was interrupted by Sareno. "You don't have to be so mean to everyone Haze; you'll never make any new friends that way" Sareno said sharply, her voice laced with slight annoyance. The boy named 'Haze' opened his eyes and turned to his sister. "I don't care… It would be nothing but a nuisance to have friends that are below me…" Haze said as though he was annoyed. Tsai looked over towards Sareno and then back towards Haze, trying to figure out how in the hell the two of them were related.

Haze sneered at her and turned away in annoyance, eyes quickly closing to avoid looking at Tsai or his sister. Tsai smiled and laid back against the cushioned seats of the limo, shutting his eyes and allowing unconsciousness to overtake him. The next time he woke up, he found Tseng looking down at him from the open door. He jumped in his skin and backed as far away from the man as he could. His back was pressed against the cool leather of the opposite door, making him feel trapped.

A small smile showed on Tseng's usually emotionless face, as he pulled away from the door. "We have arrived , welcome to Final Fantasy University" Tseng said in his usually monotone voice. Tsai growled at the man and slowly emerged from the limo. His jaw dropped as soon as he glanced upon the buildings around them. Everything looked so….perfect to him! The buildings were white as snow, completely flawless, not to mention each looked to have about five floors to them.

Even the ground itself looked perfect! Flowers decorated in some places, most concentrated near the tall trees that gave them some protection from the constant sunlight. It was then that Tsai noticed something, the students that attended this school. The grounds were packed with them, different races of people walking and talking together. Some were sitting under the trees, just relaxing while others seemed to be flirting. Tsai smiled eagerly and resisted the urge to jump up and down in excitement.

Tseng stood behind him and shook his head, placing a hand on Tsai's shoulders. "Orientation is in that middle building there…. I will wait here till it's done to take you to your dorm…. You might want to hurry, it already started while you were sleeping" Tseng said softly, pushing Tsai forward onto the grass of the campus. Tsai turned to Tseng with a smile plastered on his face and bowed, before breaking into a full on run towards the middle building, which seemed to be the shortest of them all.

He could tell he was getting a few glances from people around him, wondering why he was in such a rush. By the time he had made it to the small building where the orientation was to be held, he didn't even break when he came in contact with the door. He burst through it with a loud booming sound, the doors hitting the walls and creating an even louder cracking sound as he screamed out with his eyes closed "Sorry I'm late!" He opened his eyes slowly, and swallowed hard as he saw that every single eye in the room was looking at him.

He heard a sinister snigger from somewhere to his left and shot a quick glance, only to notice Haze staring back at him. He would have said something towards Haze, had he not been silenced when he felt the air around him suddenly get colder. His body became overshadowed by something taller than he, which made him turn right back to face the front. Only to stare into a black vest, and look up into a pair of light-green eyes that were slightly hidden behind a pair of clear glasses.

The man's eyes looked down into Tsai's brown ones, and sent a shiver down his spine. "Nice of you to join us … Don't ask how I know your name seeing as you were the only one absent for the orientation…" The man said in an annoyed tone, turning to walk away and towards a podium that sat in the middle of the room. His long silver hair reaching down his back, and it was swaying as he walked away. "I'm sorry for being late sir, I was just so taken with the scenery here that I lost track of time" Tsai lied, not wanting to admit that he had merely fallen asleep.

The man stopped walking towards the podium and turned quickly on his heel towards Tsai, a look of complete calmness plastered on it. "Now there is no need to lie to me . Mr. Zale has already informed me of why you were to be late…" The man retorted, earning a sigh of shock from Tsai. Again, he heard Haze snicker and growled under his breath yet again. "That concludes our Orientation… Please report to your dorm rooms to receive your schedules. Classes shall begin in the day after tomorrow… Dismissed" The man said sharply, prompted by everyone beginning to file out of the building.

Tsai stayed put as everyone started to file out of the building, waiting to see Haze's smug face so he could punch him in it. Yet, before Haze even appeared, Tsai was pulled away towards the exit by a hand on his shoulder. It was firmer than any other hand that had laid onto his shoulder, and it was a medium shade of brown. "Hey there kid! Guess you're my roomie for this semester!" A voice boomed into Tsai's ear.

As soon as Tsai and the hand had reached outside, Tsai whirled around to see just who it was that had grabbed his shoulder. A boy stood there that looked no older than Tsai was, stood smiling at him. His clothes consisted of a loose fitting completely white shirt, except for the text on the front of it that read 'If you're reading this… I'm wearing a shirt'. His pants were tighter fitting then his shirt, and was white except for a few trims along the pockets that were painted red.

He smiled at Tsai and stuck his hand out to shake, which Tsai did without complaint. "Name's Zach! And you missed it but me and you are roomies!" Zach said happily. Tsai looked him up and down and smiled sweetly, not wanting to make another enemy in one day. "Name's Tsai Yukiza….. I just got accepted here" Tsai said softly, staring directly into Zach's blue eyes. "Oh really? So you're a freshman then? Well you better stick with me or your going to get a very bad surprise later" Zach said evilly, before smiling an even wider smile and linking his arm with Tsai's.

"Your going to love it here! Great food, Hot women, and did I mention the great food?" Zach said loudly, making nearby people turn to face them. Tsai looked down at his feet and turned to see Tseng talking with the man that had been giving the orientation; both seemed to be laughing about something. Tsai looked towards the blue sky and put his hand in front of his face to cover it from the sun's direct light. This was going to be one hell of a year and he was going to enjoy every single minute of it.


	2. The Beauty and the perv

Tsai's face was of complete happiness as he and Zach approached the dorms. The grounds were littered with one floor houses. Each building was painted completely white, except for the symbol FFU and a number that was stitched across the door. He looked over towards where Zach was, and noticed that he was no longer there. Instead, Zach was now ahead of him and running towards one of the buildings. Tsai smiled and followed suit, quickly catching up with the man. When they both had arrived at the house, it had the number 7 etched into its door.

Zach smiled and reached into his pocket, fumbling in it for a minute before pulling out a small golden key. He stuck it into the lock and opened the door, running in quickly before Tsai. Tsai smiled and walked in behind him, jaw dropping to the floor when he entered. Zach was sitting in a beanbag chair that sat next to a black leather couch. In front of the couch was a glass table that held a remote, an ash try for cigarettes, and a small letter. The table sat in front of a 205' inch TV that said HD on the side of it sat against the wall. Behind where Zach sat, was a pair of sliding glass doors that seemed to lead into the back of their dorm.

Tsai quickly made his way towards the doors and moved back the blinds to get a good view of what was behind them. Yet again his jaw dropped, because out in the back was something he knew of but had not seen before. His eyes marveled at the clean waters that seemed to shine as blue as the sky. In the back of his dorm, was a crisp clean pool, which made him nearly cry in joy. He had never seen a pool, and here was one right in the backyard! Tsai shrieked like a possessed woman, causing Zach to jump from the beanbag chair and onto the floor in alarm.

Tsai turned towards Zach, who was still clutching at his heart on the floor, and quickly jumped onto the couch beside the beanbag chair. "I can totally get used to this... All they need is a-" Tsai had said before he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Zach smiled up at his roommate and quickly went to answer the door. Tsai had closed his eyes to relax by then and was completely oblivious to the loud whooping sounds of Zach coming from the door. Tsai felt a nudge on the top of his head and groaned in anguish at being taken out of such a tranquil state.

He would have voiced this, had he not lost ability to talk from what he saw. Standing above him, only inches from the edge of the couch, was a woman that was dressed most provocatively. A black mini-skirt that complemented her black and red shirt that read across the front 'pick a choice: A.I don't know or B.I don't care'. Her hair was a mixture of black with red along her bangs. Her eyes were a beautiful blue and were masked by a little mascara. Tsai's face felt like it was on fire as he stared up at the girl, his eye drifting down towards the bottom of her mini-skirt, showing her red panties to him.

He quickly jumped up from the couch, to look her right in the face, and noticed that she was only a few inches shorter than he was. Her face held a look of utter hatred as she looked Tsai up and down, and then placed her hand on her hip. "Get a good look you pervert?! Cause I swear if you ever peek at me or look at me with a little hint of lust in your eye… I will strap you to a wood chipper and turn it on!" She practically yelled at Tsai, who was glued to the spot in slight shock and horror. Zach had come back from the door, holding his mid-section and rubbing the back of his head. He stopped in the middle of Tsai and the new girl and looked back from one to the other.

"Well... Seems you met our other roommate then… Guess the school decided to try coed this year!" Zach said again softly, inching away from the girl in apparent fear of being hit again. Tsai looked from Zach to the girl and then back again, so it was a coed dorm? Great, and then he gets stuck with a girl that already want to kill him. "The name's Jennifer Strife, do not annoy me… Or gawk at me like some inbreed fish" She said sternly, before turning on her heel and storming off towards the hall down the right of the house. Zach and Tsai exchanged glances, before bursting into a fit of laughter and retreating to the comforts of the couch and bean-bag chair.

"Did you hear that mate? She thinks we're a couple of inbreed fish! That girl has a seriously big stick stuck up her ass!" Zach finally said after a few minutes of laughing. His outburst only made Tsai laugh even harder, nearly falling off of the couch and onto the glass table. They heard another audible knock at the door and Zach turned immediately to Tsai, a look of seriousness overtaking his features. "Your turn, I had to get the last one and look who we got!" Zach said, laughing again when Tsai growled at him. Quickly getting from his comfy couch, Tsai bolted towards the door and opened it without hesitation.

Again, his jaw hit the ground and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Standing in the doorway, another girl stood smiling broadly. Her hair was a neat and shoulder length honey blonde, that seemed to wave in the small breeze that started to play across Tsai's dumbfound face. Her eyes were just as blue as the girl before, but with a tint of light-green. She wore navy-blue jeans and a matching shirt along with them, the shirt barely seemed to contain her ample chest though. She smiled even wider at Tsai and turned towards the grounds before turning back towards him. "Is this dorm 7? Because I'm your 4th roommate, Tonya Strife" The girl said smiling, eyes looking directly into Tsai's own.

Tsai snapped out of his daze and nodded at her, before slowly moving to the side to allow her passage into her dorm. He closed the door behind her and followed her into the living room, where he found Zach and Jennifer staring angrily at each other. Tsai coughed loudly, making the two of them turn towards him, glares still intact. Tsai swallowed hard and was prepared to run out of the room, until he caught sight of Jennifer's expression changing from hatred to an outright mixture of shock and horror. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Jennifer bellowed, pointing her finger towards Tonya, who up till now had been silent.

"Why, mother wanted me to be in the same dorm to keep an eye on you little sister" Tonya replied simply, before walking over towards the now slowly retreating Jennifer. "W-what the hell do you want?" Jennifer said sternly, continuing to back away from her sister. "I just want to give my sister a hug! Is that so bad seeing as I haven't seen hide or hair of you for the past two months?" Tonya said happily, quickening her advance on Jennifer, who took this time to charge past her sister and towards the right side of the dorm with Tonya quick on her heels. Tsai looked at Zach, who looked back at him with the same expression of shock.

Then the two of them busted into renewed laughter, hearing the screams of Jennifer and the pleas of Tonya to hug her. Tsai lies back down onto the couch and quickly grabbed the remote, pressing the power button and watching as the Television came to life. Quickly flicking through a few channels, he came to a movie that he was sure he would enjoy. He had watched it many times, but it was always interesting to him. He felt a presence behind him, and turned to see Tonya smiling down at him, with Jennifer looking towards the door as though she meant to escape through them.

"Hey… I never got any of your names!" Tonya said happily, jumping over the couch and plotting down onto it where Tsai had propped his legs up. When she landed on them with a loud thud, Tsai had to clench his teeth and grip the pillow hard as to not scream out in defiance! He looked up and saw a small smirk form on Jennifer's face and quickly turned a shade of red as images of her panties came back to mind. "The name's Zach! It's nice to meet you!" Zach said with his usually vigor, sending a quick glare at Jennifer before smiling again at Tonya. Tonya smiled back at him and then turned to Tsai, smile still plastered on her face. "Okay, and what's your name?" She asked. Tsai was about to say something, but then Jennifer interrupted him.

"He's a pervert sis, I caught him looking at my panties when I walked in" She said quickly, shooting a glance at Tsai. At first Tsai thought that Tonya would slap him and never talk to him again, but then again looks can be deceiving. She looked towards her sister with a smile and calmly replied "Well seeing how you dress, I'm surprised that he was the only one that saw your red panties". Zach chuckled and then added even more insult to injury, "Wait! They're red?! I thought they were black!". Tonya laughed slightly, and Jennifer promptly growled darkly and left the room to just the three of them.

As the laughter died down, Tsai finally spoke up. "Hey… I know its early and all… But how about we hit the pool out back?" Tsai said smiling, looking over to Zach who nodded in compliance. Both of their eyes drifted to Tonya, who shook her head and frowned. "I would love to… But we can't… Rules state that we cannot use the pool until after term starts" She said solemnly, standing up and walking away from the two boys and towards the right of the dorm. "Well… Then if the rules say we can't… I say we do it!" Zach said to Tsai, a look of cunning on his face. Tsai sighed and looked straight into Zach's eyes as he collected his thoughts.

'_I really want to get in that pool… But it's against the rules, and could get me expelled on my first day… Maybe waiting a few days won't hurt…_' "Sorry Zach, but I really don't want to get in trouble on my first day…. Maybe some other time" Tsai said after a few uncomfortable seconds of silence. Zach frowned in shock and sunk even deeper into the bean-bag chair. "Fine…Party poopers…. Well at least later in the year I hope you come to realize a few rules should be broken to live college to the fullest" Zach groaned, trying to sink even deeper into the couch.

A few moments passed in silence as the two of them continued to stare at the movie on the Television, until another knock came to the door. Zach groaned in protest and got up from his chair, followed by Tsai who got up from the couch. They both shared an unspoken agreement to answer the door and practically tell the person they were full to capacity. Zach opened the door quickly and prepared to glare at the person behind it, until his eyes scanned the person at the door. It was another female, but this one seemed to be a grown woman. Her hands were hidden behind black leather gloves, which seemed to match with the leather pants that she wore.

Her black hair was swinging freely down her back, and seemed to overflow over her white shirt and black mini-jacket. "So you're the tenants of Dorm 7? Move it or lose it" She said sternly, forcefully pushing Zach and Tsai out of the way and barging into the house. She disappeared behind the corner that the other two girls had disappeared behind. Tsai and Zach looked back at each other and quickly towards the corner as a high-pitched scream echoed across the house. Zach closed the door and quickly ran around the corner, only to collide with an also running Jennifer, who was being chased by the woman who had just barged into the house.

"Come here young lady! You will not dress that way while I'm still around!" The woman shrieked, stampeding down the hall towards the dazed Zach and Jennifer. Jennifer seemed to come to her senses from the shriek and jumped to her feet, continuing to run from the woman, all the while screaming back "Leave me the hell alone!" Tonya bounced happily from around the corner, watching the two women running around with a smile on her face. "That's our mom… Tifa Strife, She's a teacher here" Tonya explained, earning her a look of shock from both Tsai and Zach. "So… Our roommate's mom is our teacher? That…. Has got to be some of the best news I have ever had!" Zach said happily, jumping to his feet and giving Tonya and Tsai a thumbs up sign.

They looked over towards the where Jennifer and Tifa had been running, only to find that Tifa had Jennifer pinned down on the couch, a triumphal smirk on her lips. "Why do you always have to be so difficult…? Just be a good girl and put on something more age appropriate" Tifa said sweetly, smiling down at her daughter who continued to squirm in her grip. "Mom! I'm 18 years old, I think I can choose what I want to wear for myself" Jennifer protested, squirming even harder against her mother's grip. Tifa sighed softly and looked over towards Zach, Tsai and Tonya, who all decided to look away from the pair. "What would your two little boy friends think of you if you're dressed like this" Tifa pleaded, looking back at Jennifer.

Another shriek echoed in the room as Jennifer fought even harder to get out of her mother's grip. "THEY ARE NOT MY BOYFRIENDS OR FRIENDS OF ANY NATURE! ONE'S AN IDIOT AND THE OTHER IS A PERV!" Jennifer screamed, finally managing to wiggle out of her mother's grip and getting off of the couch. "It's not nice to say things like that about your friends!" Tifa screamed, reaching a hand out to grasp her daughter's shoulder, which Jennifer promptly moved away from.

"They are NOT my friends Damnit! And don't you think you should be leaving now?! It's already dark out and last time I checked it was against the rules for a teacher to stay in the dorm with a students when it was dark out" Jennifer stated, pointing towards the glass doors that did signify that night had indeed fallen. Tifa stood from the couch and frowned at her daughter, before quickly making her way to Tonya and giving her a hug. "Now remember Tonya, watch your little sister and call if you need anything okay sweetie?" Tifa asked, to which Tonya nodded quickly.

Tifa kissed her daughter on the forehead and promptly walked out of the room. To signify her exit, everyone heard the light closing of the door, to which Zach quickly ran towards to lock it. Tsai looked over towards Jennifer, who looked on the verge of killing something before she stalked off. Zach came back in and smiled at everyone around, "Well… how about we call it a night and get some sleep?" He said sheepishly, to which Tonya nodded and followed after her sister towards the right of the house. Tsai looked at Zach and quickly bolted down the left of the house, with Zach hot on his heels.

There was a collection of three doors down that hallway, and when Zach opened the nearest one, he found that it was just the bathroom and not a bedroom. Tsai swallowed and opened the next door, revealing a sparkling white tile floors. The room was like a miniature version of the living room, minus the couch and glass table. The TV was a lot smaller as well, only looking to be a solid 40', but still with HD quality. The bed looked to be able to fit three people on it by itself, yet Tsai could tell that it was his and his alone. Zach patted him on the shoulder and quickly rushed further down the hall, to find his own room.

Tsai tried to contain his screams of joy, but allowed a very large laugh to escape his mouth and jumped onto his new bed. It felt so comfy, that it nearly knocked Tsai out just by laying on it. He looked for the tag on the sheets and pillow cases, quickly locating them. He stared at the tags for a moment, contemplating what Egyptian cotton was, and why it felt so damn good to the touch. He would have continued to think about it, if not for lying against the pillows. His eyelids felt heavy, and he quickly fell asleep. His last thoughts before consciousness escaped him being '_I wonder how the pool would feel if it was full of Egyptian cotton'_


	3. Breakfast with friends

Kenpachi:Okay... chapter three... Time for some awkard moments!  
Tsai:...Evil man.. EVIL!  
Zach:Atleast your not naked...  
Kenpachi:0.0 ZOMG YOUR BREAKING THE WALL!

* * *

Tsai slept soundly in his new dorm room, having a most wondrous dream. In his dream, he had just killed a monster that was destroying a city. He was about to share a kiss with the King's daughter, seeing as her hand in marriage was his reward. He could not see her face clearly because it was hidden behind the veil of her wedding dress, but in a few moments he would see her face.

As his hands moved to lift the veil, her face came into perfect and plain view. His eyes widened in shock as he looked down into the woman's face, which just so happened to be Jennifer's. At that moment, Tsai awoke swiftly with his hands clutching the pillow tightly. '_Why in the hell was I marrying Jennifer in my dream?_' he thought to himself as he slowly rose from bed.

He looked over at the alarm clock that as placed on the table next to the bed. Its time read '5:24', which was pretty early for anyone else. Yet, Tsai had gotten up at this time plenty of times except on weekends. And seeing as this counted as a weekend for him, he decided to close his eyes and try to go back to sleep.

Yet, before his head even hit the pillow, his nose reacted to a delicious smell that brought him back from the brink of sleep. His eyes shot clean open, as he took another deep sniff of the air. The delicious aroma almost brought tears to his eyes as he quickly got out of bed with as little racket as he could.

He reached for his door and slowly opened it, hoping that it made no noise at all. His prayers were answered as the door opened with a single sound, and he stuck his head out. He looked down the hall and sure enough, a light was on down there. He slowly tiptoed out of the room, and down the hall making as little noise as he could.

As he got closer and closer to the aroma, he started to hear movement more and more often, and then the sound of faint music. When he had reached the living room, he could see the light on in the kitchen adjacent to it, but could not make out who was in it from their shadow. He advanced a little closer and made out black hair with red bangs bouncing as the person moved.

Tsai smiled softly as he recognized that it was indeed Jennifer. He slowly approached the kitchen table and watched as Jennifer continued to dance to her music while she cooked. He was close enough that he could now tell what she was wearing, and it made his face burn hot yet again. She was in the kitchen cooking in nothing but her bra and panties, which matched with the other perfectly.

He turned away from her as to not continue to gawk at her in fear of the wood chipper, and then found himself admiring her. He had never noticed her skin before, but in the light that the kitchen casted on it, it looked beautiful. It was a creamy color, which seemed to be brought out more by the red in the bra and panties.

All the while Tsai was admiring her, she was completely oblivious to it, continuing to dance and make her meal. Tsai shook his head of thoughts about her skin and decided to make his presence known. He turned away from her so that she could not accuse him of gawking at her and coughed loudly.

He heard her feet shuffle as she heard the cough and the dropping of some items, as though she dropped them in alarm. Tsai turned to look at her, and almost wished he had stayed silent the entire time. She had a look on her face like that of a kitten that had just been frightened; her eyes were concentrated dead center on Tsai's own, waiting for him to move.

"U-umm… I-I didn't mean to startle you..." Tsai said apologetically, trying to form a shaky smile on his lips. Jennifer stared at him, and then looked down at herself. Tsai could see the hint of a blush on her cheeks as she looked back up at him quickly, a mixed look of hate and embarrassment on her features.

"YOU DAMN PERVERT!" She screamed, wrapping her arms around herself and quickly pushing past Tsai, before running down the girl's side of the dorm. Tsai blinked a couple of times, still glued to the spot as his brain tried to process what had just happened. He looked over towards the stove and found the pan still on where Jennifer had left it, along with the eggs that still seemed to be cooking.

Tsai looked back towards the hallway, before smiling to himself and walking into the kitchen. He knew exactly what to do so that Jennifer would forgive him for his intrusion. He went through every one of the cabinets, pulling down different ingredients and tools to help with his plan. A few hours passed, and he groaned as he heard the ringing of alarm clocks going off at once.

Luckily he had just finished, when he heard the footsteps of the other tenants of the house. He could tell what was drawing them there, hell he was having a tough time himself not to be overcome with the smell. When he saw their sleepy faces, he waited until it registered in their heads. Zach, Tonya, and Jennifer each held the same expression on their faces when they looked at the table of food.

Tsai smiled at the expression of surprise; after all he had been up since 5:40 preparing it all. He had made eggs, both scrambled and sunny-side up. There were omelets of different calibers decorating the corners of the table, along with three different kinds of toppings for them. He had also made blueberry, chocolate chip, and strawberry pancakes and waffles.

Each plate had a sausage on it, with a bun on the plate next to it if the person wanted to make a sausage sandwich instead. "Well? What do you think?" Tsai said smiling from the end of the table, arms folded in front of his chest. His answer was when Zach promptly jumped on the food, quickly stacking whatever was in reach onto the plate nearest him.

Tonya took a more subtly approach and looked over every item on the table, before picking certain things and placing them on her plate. Jennifer stood at the other end of the table, casting an intense glare at Tsai. Yet, instead of refusing the food, she picked up a plate and took a few things before sitting down and eating silently. Tsai smiled and looked around as his roommates ate the breakfast that he had prepared.

He was glad that the Home Economics and cooking lessons from his mother that he had taken were not in vain after all. He reached over and helped himself to some of the food that he had cooked, only to have it smacked away by Jennifer. "This is payback for what happened last night" She said firmly, before popping a piece of pancake into her mouth.

She didn't even glance up from her meal to meet his gaze. Tsai sighed softly and then smiled; well at least she forgave him for last night. Zach looked from Jennifer and then to Tsai, a small smirk playing across his face. "Oh yeah! I didn't think you had it in you Tsai! One night and your already in there!" Zach proclaimed, stuffing another helping of Strawberry waffles onto his plate.

Tsai felt his cheeks start to burn as the thought of what Zach had said played through his head like a broken record. He looked over towards Jennifer, and saw a faint blush form on her cheeks, her eyes wide and mouth agape in shock. A loud clinging sound echoed through the silence as her fork dropped from her hand.

The room was completely silent, except from the sound of Zach munching on his food. You could hear a pin drop, and cut the tension with a knife. Then all at once, Tonya busted into a fit of laughter and Jennifer jumped up from her seat and tackled Zach to the ground. She started to punch, scratch, and maul every inch of him she could reach.

Seeing as Zach was caught off guard, he still had pieces of food in his mouth as she started her onslaught. Tsai just looked on as Jennifer continued to maul Zach, before looking over to Tonya. Her face was as red as a tomato from her constant laughter. Tsai sighed softly, before standing to go to the bathroom and wash up.

Yet, before he could even leave the room in peace, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and turn him around. His eyes connected with a pair of intense blue ones, which seemed to boar into his very core. "Tsai….. Tell them that nothing happened… Tell them now or I will kill you!" Jennifer half-shouted at Tsai, her nails digging even deeper into his shoulder blades, nearly piercing the delicate skin underneath them.

Tsai stared into her eyes and then around at his other roommates. "Well you see guys… Nothing really happened between me and Jennifer" Tsai said softly, relishing in the feel of Jennifer's nails release his shoulders. Zach looked quickly at Tsai, and then back to Jennifer who seemed to be smiling at the small victory. Now Zach couldn't have that, so he smirked at her and stood up from the ground.

"I get it bro… You don't want to brag about your conquests, and she obviously doesn't want you to tell how you made her squeal" Zach said firmly, rubbing himself clear of some of the fragments of food that had fallen from his mouth. Another Eerie silence fell over the dining room, not even the sound of a fly would go unnoticed in this silence.

Jennifer's face was filing with anger, Tsai was surprised steam was streaming out of her ears. Tonya was looking back and forward between Zach and Jennifer, her hand against her mouth to hold back her laughter. Tsai was rooted to the spot, a blush stretching across his face from the sheer thought of what Zach had said. He looked at Jennifer, who took that moment to charge at Zach with a loud battle cry that sounded like a shriek from a possessed demon.

Yet, in an act of agility that Tsai did not know Zach possessed, he vaulted over Jennifer. Jennifer, caught by surprise by Zach's sudden action, tumbled onto the floor. She quickly sat up and looked towards the still standing Zach, who was smiling down at her. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ZACH!" Jennifer yelled, getting to her feet and walking towards Zach.

Her features showed her anger and embarrassment at being so easily avoided. Zach stuck his tongue out at her and quickly ran from the room and towards the door, an angry Jennifer hot on his trail. Tonya followed after them shortly, probably hoping to hear their fighting. Tsai took this moment of peace to quickly leave the room, and get to the bathroom.

As soon as he had reached the room, he quickly closed the door behind him to prevent the others from finding him quickly. He looked himself over in the mirror, before he picked up his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. After about 5 minutes of brushing, he spit it out into the sink and washed his mouth free of the substance.

He smiled up into the mirror, admiring his pearly white teeth and then commenced to peeling off the layers of clothing that he had on. He reached for one of the rags and towels from the bathroom closet and laid them down on the counter near the shower. Quickly he jumped into the shower, closing the shower curtain behind him.

He turned the knob clockwise, allowing it to rush out of the shower nozzle and start to pelt his skin softly. The room got very steamy, clouding the mirrors in the bathroom. He washed his face in the cascading water, making sure to get every crevice of his face. He showered for another five minutes before turning off the water and grabbing the towel from the counter.

He commenced to drying himself off and wrapped the towel securely around his waist. He walked towards the bathroom door and opened it, making his way to his room to change cloths. He walked slowly by the living room to see if he was missing anything. Everything looked to have gone back to a neutral state, with Zach watching Television and Tonya reading a book.

He didn't see Jennifer anywhere, so he expected that she had gone back to her room. Tsai shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way to his room. He had just arrived at his door and reached for the door knob, when it swung open on its own accord and Jennifer quickly rushed out of it. She collided with the towel-covered Tsai, causing him to fall over and her to follow suit.

Luckily, he kept his grip on the towel so it didn't fall off. Tsai heard Jennifer groan as she sat up, eyes looking up Tsai from the feet up. He could just make out a blush etched across her face, and one creep across his own. He quickly jumped to his feet and made his way into the room without even looking back. He closed the door behind him and locked it securely, not wanting to hear or feel what she would do after that.

He quickly got himself dressed, pulling on a pair of blue jeans tight fitting jeans and a completely white shirt. He decided against putting on a pair of shoes until he decided to actually go somewhere else. He unlocked his door and slowly walked outside and towards the living room. Upon entering it he heard the familiar voices of Zach and Jennifer, but in an unfamiliar tone.

They seemed to be talking normally, no arguing or screaming at each other. Tsai smiled and walked slowly into the room, hoping to stay hidden from them until he found out what they were talking about. Too bad for him that Tonya was re-entering the room and caught sight of him, grabbing his arm and pulling him over towards the other two.

"I found Tsai guys! Now we can start talking about ourselves" Tonya said cheerfully, placing Tsai next to Jennifer as she sat next to Zach. Jennifer looked at Tsai thoughtfully before turning away and looking at her sister. "Okay… so Zach would you start?" Tonya asked softly, prodding Zach's arm with her finger. He groaned in anguish but relented all the same.

He cleared his throat and looked around at the three of his roommates. "Well… I was born into the Tsviets, you probably heard of them. Most of which are a bunch of egotistical maniacs, especially my mother Rosso. Still, I guess you could say that we are a well-respected name and rich to boot. I usually am fun and outgoing, especially when a cute girl is present." Zach stated, smiling as though he wanted to continue.

"Okay my turn! I was born into the Strife family 19 years ago, to my mother Tifa and father Cloud. We aren't that rich of a family, but we are well-known. Especially around these parts, seeing as they both are teachers here at FFU. You saw my mother yesterday I believe, when she came in and freaked out over what Jen was wearing. But enough about me, it's your turn to tell us about yourself Tsai!" Tonya finished, smiling at Tsai.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tsai could have sworn he saw Jennifer move a little closer to him and her ears perk up just a bit. Tsai took a deep breath and began to tell them a little about himself.

"Well, I was born into the Yukiza family, and no I didn't say Yakuza! Umm, I didn't really know my father seeing as he split while I was only two. My mother has taken care of me for as long as I can remember, but she died just a few years ago. She did tell me something strange before she died, something about me having an older brother. I didn't let it bother me, so I guess it never will. We were no where near being anything close to rich. I was lucky to just get a scholarship here, because I had no money to get into college. Other than that, I like music and video games." Tsai said sternly, looking up towards the ceiling as though to remember something he had forgotten.

Zach smiled and quickly got to his feet, about to ask if anyone needed to get a drink. Only to be interrupted by a knock on the door, to which he quickly ran to answer. Nobody else moved nor talked when he left, so it was silent enough to enjoy and not be awkward. It would have been even better, had it not been for the commotion that was starting to take place at the door.

Tsai, Tonya, and Jennifer exchanged glances before getting up and walking calmly to the door. They would have stayed calm, if they had not heard a loud thud, followed by Zach flying back from the door and into the wall. Tsai quickly looked around the corner to see who had assaulted Zach, only to see a stream of red hair before the door slammed shut.

"Zach, who in the hell was that at the door?" Tonya toned in, looking Zach over to see if he was injured. "That person was my mother, and she was pleased to see that I actually was going to attend school" Zach said softly, cracking his knuckles sharply. "So she punches you in the chest to show you that she is happy?" Jennifer asked, a small amount of sympathy playing in her voice.

Zach looked over the group and chuckled softly. "If you think that's bad, you should have seen what happened when I was accepted!" Zach said happily, laughing at the shocked faces of his friends. Tsai join in the laughter, and was soon followed by Jennifer and Tonya. Their combined laughter echoed throughout the house.

Tsai's laugh sunk to a chuckle and he looked over the group once more, this year just keeps looking better and better as time goes by.


	4. First day First fail

Kenpachi:Okay... One of three of the uploads that are late... So yeah  
Zach:There will be fanservice!  
Jen:Zach I wi- since when was my name Jen?  
Kenpachi:Since I ran out of money to buy the rest... NOW DO IT!  
Jen:*sigh* Kenpachi does not own Final Fantasy or any character related to it except his own characters

* * *

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Blared the alarm clock on the nightstand next to Tsai's bed. Slowly the figure laying underneath the sheets of the bed raised an arm above the alarm clock. It brought its hand down swiftly on top of the clock, effectively stopping the beeping sound. Struggling slightly, it brought itself up on its elbows, allowing the sheet that was covering it to fall downward to its waist.

Brown eyes sleepily scanned the room and spotted the digital clock on its nightstand. Tsai looked intently at the clock, trying to decipher the time and date. His eyes shot open, nearly jumping from the bed and running towards his closet. The clock had read '8:50, April 24,', and now he knew why it had rung even louder than normal. It was his reminder that today was the start of the Term and his first day attending the University.

He scanned through his closet, trying to figure out what he was going to wear today. He wanted to stand out, but not too much or people would think he was trying too hard. He growled in anger seeing that he couldn't find something that suited the day. He turned around and nearly slapped himself; he had already laid something out the day before so that he could wear it to class. A pair of Navy-blue shorts that touched his knees, and a Navy-blue and white shirt.

On the floor before them was a pair of white Nikes. He quickly adorned his attire and looked himself over in the full body mirror that was sitting against the wall next to the nightstand. He smiled at his reflection and turned towards the door. Only for it to burst open, revealing a smiling Zach behind it. He was wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants, along with brown timberlands and a brown shirt that said Enyce across the front of it.

"Finally here Tsai! The first day of class! I am so excited!" Zach said enthusiastically, looking as though he was resisting the urge to jump up and down like a school girl. Tsai nodded at Zach's enthusiasm and looked around his room to see if he was missing anything. "Oh yeah, Where are Tonya and Jennifer?" Tsai asked softly, looking to see if they were hidden behind Zach.

Zach shrugged his shoulders and then looked at the clock on Tsai's nightstand that now red '9:30'. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, his hands shooting out from his body to grab Tsai's hands. "DUDE! We're late! Class started nearly 10 minutes ago" Zach shouted, pulling Tsai from his room and down the hall towards the door. "What the hell do you mean? I thought classes at Universities started at 10?" Tsai shrieked, pulling ahead of Zach as they rushed out of the door, closing and locking it behind them.

"They start at 9:30! I thought that I had told you that" Zach said loudly, rushing in front of Tsai and towards one of the buildings. "Crap! Tsai get down!" Zach said sharply, grabbing Tsai's arm and pulling him behind a nearby tree. Tsai was going to say something, when Zach clamped his hand to his mouth and shushed him. He pointed over his shoulder, to which Tsai followed his gaze.

From behind the tree, all Tsai saw was a small cluster of maybe five to six black hooded figures moving silently through the grounds. "Who are they?"Tsai asked, muffled slightly by Zach's hand. "The worst possible thing to ever grace the grounds of FFU…. The Hall monitors" Zach said venomously, spitting at the ground. Tsai could do nothing but chuckle against his hand. They continued to watch the hooded figure seemingly glide across the empty green ground until they disappeared behind the doors of another building.

Zach sighed and grabbed hold of Tsai's arm, again dragging him towards one of the buildings. "Okay… Here is a rundown of the building Tsai, so pay attention! Red buildings are the one-hundreds, blue are the two-hundreds, and green are the three hundreds. As a rule, we have to have at least one class in each building. Oh, and since you missed getting your schedule I will take you to class. We have the same exact first class either way, seeing as our last names are close enough." Zach said smiling, pulling Tsai towards the door of the blue building.

"Wait… if we have the same first class, what is our class and who's the teacher?" Tsai asked softly, as Zach pulled him behind the blue doors. The blue tiles that lined the floor of the hall were exceptionally clean, shining in the hall lights. The walls were nearly empty, except for a few posters housing the names of different clubs. Tsai continued to scan the walls and halls of the building, until Zach gripped his arm and pulled him away from them.

Tsai sighed and followed after him, running down the clean blue hallways. He could slightly hear Zach counting a few numbers as he looked to the side to the many doors. Zach finally came to a sudden halt, almost allowing Tsai to pass by him without noticing. "This is it Tsai… Room 210, Culinary Arts" Zach said softly, moving forward to open the door. He reached out to grab the handle, only for Tsai to grab his hand and pull it away slightly.

"Wait! You still haven't told me who teaches this class!" Tsai said sternly, looking up at the gold imprinted number 210. Zach's reply was just a smile as his hand shot out for the handle and pulled it open with a loud thud as it hit the wall. Tsai growled at him as he looked around the corner, trying to see who was in the front. His eyes landed on a pair familiar face with long black hair.

His eyes locked onto hers, and then quickly he avoided her gaze and entered the classroom along with Zach. Before they had even gotten two steps into the class, they heard her clear her throat and they stopped dead in their tracks. "You two there! Dorm room 7 if I am not mistaken… Why are you late to my class?" She asked firmly towards Zach and Tsai. Zach didn't turn around and just shrugged, while Tsai turned towards the woman and tried to smile.

"I-I'm sorry we are late…. It was my fault…. I woke up late and didn't know where the class was. So I asked Zach to show me the way" Tsai lied, hoping that she would buy it for his sake. He heard another familiar chuckle, and turned his head slightly, only to meet the gaze of Jennifer and her sister Tonya. He was about to send them a glare when he saw that Zach had suddenly vanished from his side. He wondered why and how, until a hand wrapped itself around his wrist and pulled him towards the front of the class.

He struggled to break free, but the grip on his wrist grew even tighter. "Since you came late, you will have the honor of assisting me today" Tifa said firmly, releasing Tsai's wrist as they stopped behind her desk.

"Okay Class… Welcome to our first class of the year. Now, let us get a few things straight before we have any 'mishaps' in my class. Rule number one: I am your teacher, so you will show me respect. Rule number two: Make sure you wash your hands before and after you use stuff. Rule number three: You can come late to my class a maximum of three times, any more than that and you will be punished. Rule number four: Do not, and I repeat DO NOT try to text or play games in my class when I am teaching or you will be punished. I may add to these rules soon, but only when new things arise for me to address. Other than that, I hope that we have a wonderful year here." She said firmly, smiling around at class.

Tsai tried to fake a smile towards the class, but his glance was met with amused looks. He wanted to curl into a ball and wait it out, but he wasn't that flexible. Tsai looked over towards the teacher, only to start to back away slowly from her. Her face held a glare that had such ferocity that Tsai thought he would burst into flames from being near her. He followed her gaze towards the far back of the room, where he saw two boys sitting around seemingly staring at their feet.

He knew that move better than anyone, throughout her entire speech that had probably been playing games or watching a video. '_Hmm… I wonder what is going to do abo- where did she just go?_' Tsai thought as he turned around and didn't see Tifa standing there. He looked over towards the boys, and sure enough he found Tifa. She was jumping from table to table, like that of a woman possessed.

Even though the entire class was watching her, the boys remained occupied with what they were doing. Tsai watched in amazement as she approached the boys, jumped from the table and landed behind them. They heard the tap of her shoes onto the ground and quickly tried to hide what they were doing while looking around for the teacher. Tsai felt sorry for them when she grabbed the devices from their hands in a blink of an eye, making them turn around quickly to face her.

Her smile had returned to her face, but everyone could tell that it held no warmth. In her smooth looking hands, she now held two sleek black phones. "Here students we have two examples, these boys were back here texting while I was talking. So I will show them one of the consequences that I was talking about" Tifa said softly, smile still plastered on her face. The boys started to laugh and smile up at her. "What? You're going to take it and return it to us at the end of the week? Or are you going to make us wait until our bill is due?" One of the boys said, flashing a grin around the class to try and get some of the students to laugh.

Some of them chuckled, thinking that the boys were right and that she would just return them sooner or later. They were sadly mistaken, because instead of replying to the boys comment, Tifa's hand gripped the phone even harder until a loud cracking sound echoed throughout the room. Both of the boys' faces turned from humor, to complete horror as their phones splintered and collapsed in on themselves from the force of Tifa's hand. She opened her hand slowly over the table in front of them, the entire class watching as the pieces of the phones crashed onto the table.

"Let that be a lesson, and that's just the nice way of me solving the problem" Tifa said softly, walking away slowly from the devastated boys and towards the front of the class. "Today we start with something simple. We are going to make a cake from scratch, and bake it today. Now this will be a group activity, so please hurry and find a partner. , you are going to be partnered with me like I said. Please begin your preparations and start cooking!" Tifa said firmly, sending the entire class into movement as people scrambled to find a partner and collect what items and ingredients they would need.

She smiled at Tsai as she walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled two aprons from it. "Remember to be careful with sharp utensils class; you don't want blood in the cake!" Tifa joked, earning a nervous laughter from a few of the students. She smiled and walked around to her desk, which was already full of ingredients to make a cake. She handed an apron to Tsai and adorned her own. Tsai sighed to himself and slipped the apron on, happy that she had at least given him a different set of ingredients.

An hour and a half passed, and Tsai's cake was just about ready to come out of the oven. Tifa had finished her cake already, shaping it in the shape of a standing flower. She was currently walking around and grading everyone else's cakes. Tsai observed a few, and saw that many of them were half-assed and others were truly beautiful. He looked down at the oven and smiled as he thought of how his cake would look when he was done.

Tifa finally had returned to her side of the table, smiling towards her class. "Okay class… I guess I can say that most of you know how to cook, but everyone is still in need of improvement" Tifa said softly, hearing the groans of her students. Before Tifa could say another word, the ding of the oven rang out over the class. Tsai smiled happily and quickly opened the oven, pulling the brown pan from the oven.

He placed it on the table and quickly returned to the oven, pulling three more different colored pans from the oven. Tifa and the class watched as he continued to make the cake, putting something different between each of the layers. Tsai smiled as he dipped the ladle into the strawberry icing and dumped it slowly over the cake, making sure that it made its way along the outer rim of the cake.

He then dipped the same ladle into the chocolate icing, doing the same slow ladling in a circular motion in front of the strawberry icing, making sure that they barely touched. Then with one last dip in the vanilla icing, he dumped it in the middle of the cake, making sure not to cover the small hole in the center. "Voila, introducing my quadruple layer, triple icing volcano drip cake!" Tsai said happily, looking around at the class.

Tifa smiled and slowly approached the cake, inspecting ever single part of it. "Hmm… Impressive, but why do you call it a volcano cake?" Tifa asked, inspecting the cake once more. Tsai smirked as he took a step towards the cake; he grabbed a knife and sliced into the cake. As soon as the knife made contact with the cake, the center sprayed a small stream of pink, brown, and white liquid. The liquid slowly glazed over the cake, until it touched the bottom of the plate and the center stopped spewing it.

Tsai glanced at Tifa, who seemed to be quite impressed with his work. "Wow, I congratulate you , Not many people have your imagination… Now class, next time we will be trying to prepare something a little harder than just a simple cake. So please be prepared, and ready to cook. Class is dismissed!" Tifa said firmly, finishing just as the bell overhead started to ring. Tsai quickly rushed out of the classroom, trying to locate Zach.

"Oi Golden boy! Over here!" Came Zach's voice. Tsai turned slowly to find Zach heading down the opposite hallway that he was going down. So he quickly maneuvered his way through the many people, catching up to Zach. "Okay, so you can cook… We know that from this morning. I wonder how you're going to do in gym with Mr.S" Zach said smugly, a smirk tugging at the corners of his face.


End file.
